l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Voitagi
Voitagi was a ronin bushi of the Toturi's Army who was raised as a tainted undead after he died. Toturi's army Voitagi was a member of the Toturi's Army, Voitagi (Training Grounds SH_D03 flavor) wa once one of Toturi's Twelve Ronin. Focus on Siege Clan War: Behind the Scenes In the days before the Emperor Hantei XXXIX was possessed by the Fu Leng, Voitagi doubted if they would triumph. He made a pact with the Shadowlands for his own safety. Voitagi (Training Grounds SH_D14 flavor) Death Voitagi was to assassinate Toturi the Black before the Second Day of Thunder in 1132. His fellow Akodo Yobi robbed him of his moment of glory and left him dead in a shallow grave. Voitagi (Training Grounds SH_D22 flavor) Undead Death was no barrier to those who served Jigoku. So long as Voitagi's corruption stained the earth, he was restored as undead. Oblivion's Gate (Training Grounds SH_D23 flavor) City of the Lost Voitagi was part of the Daigotsu forces gathered in the City of the Lost. Clan Letter to the Lion #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Ruins of Otosan Uchi Portal Opens In 1165 Voitagi was the yojimbo of the bloodspeaker Seppun Jin. Jin met at Otosan Uchi with a merchant, Kasuga Keita. The Tortoise had arranged to sell Jin a full sack of jade. As soon the merchant show him the jade, Voitagi was ordered to kill Keita. Jin used the Tortoise's blood to taint the jade creating obsidian. Using the transformed material he opened the portal to Jigoku that Daigotsu had opened in 1159 in the ruined Imperial Palace again. More than thirty oni were summoned wrecking havoc in the city. Ruins of the Past (Training Grounds Story), by Rich Wulf Yobi's Death An oni patrol met Sword of Yotsu guardians, and attacked them. In the battle two Lion joined the outnumbered Yotsu defenders. One of them saw Voitagi and charged alone toward him. He was Akodo Yobi, the bushi that had killed him many years ago. Voitagi mortally wounded him, but the other Lion, Matsu Aoiko lunged her trident and pinned Voitagi down. Seppun Jin magically retrieved him from combat. (Training Grounds Cards flavor) Cornering the Lion The Lion had been retreated with the remaining Yotsu until their previous position, in the Deathseeker's Shrine, were the Rokugani were cornered and surrounded by the Shadowlands. Several Yotsu had been fell to the taint and now were attacking their former allies, as Yotsu Iemitsu. Second Death In the third day another assault was made and Voitagi faced Aoiko again, wounded her in one arm, her trident fell. Before the Lost drew the final blow Aoiko rose with Yobi's katana in her hands, cutting the demonic samurai from hip to shoulder. Lion reinforecements arrived, Jin fled, and the portal was closed by the Kitsu. The Iuchiban's followers had lost the Battle in the Ruined City. Voitagi was dead again, to be raised when he was necessary. Plague Zombie In 1171 the jackal Master Saleh used the Scarab Case, a nemuranai recovered from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, to raise again Voitagi. Omoni corrected its physical difficulties and helped Saleh to bond the plague to it, while ensuring no further decay. It was still infected, but the disease would not progress in the flesh of Voitagi. It was sent as an infiltrator between the plague mob, and tasked to find the leader of the Plague Zombies during the Plague War. In 1172 Voitagi was with the zombies ravaging the Phoenix lands, and killed Shiba Sakaki. Scenes from the Empire 8, by Brian Yoon, Nancy Sauer, and Rusty Priske External Links * Voitagi (Gold) * Voitagi Exp (Training Grounds) Category:Lost Category:Ronin Category:Toturi's Army